The Morning Will Rise
by HemlockianBat
Summary: Dipper has just had his first child, but is left to raise her all on his own. Not knowing how do this on his own, he moves back to Gravity Falls with his twin Mabel and get some help.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper held the little bundle in his arms, watching her every movement, each twitch, each yawn, each discomforting squirm. This made him have to constantly readjust his hold on her so he wouldn't drop her.

"Mr. Pines? We need you to give us the name of your daughter, so that we can give you her birth certificate." One of the nurses said, clipboard in hand.

The excited voice of his twin sister sharply cut him off before he could answer the nurse.

"Oh, oh! You should name her Glitter! Glitter Sparkles Pines!" She squealed, placing a hand on each of her cheeks.

The new father gave a glare her way, beginning to bounce and rock the child to lull her to sleep. He shook his head to the two women.

"No Mabel, I'm not naming my daughter something so childish!"

Mabel pouted, sitting back in her seat in the corner. She crossed her arms and mumbled something about him being a butt head.

Dipper only shook his head with a smile, turning over to look at his wife who had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He would ask her, but she said so herself that she didn't care what they named her, so long as it wasn't anything hard to pronounce or spell.

He thought for a second, going over the names at the top of his head. Maybe he should of been more prepared and decided on one before the delivery?

"...Miami? I always kind of liked names that were based off of geographical areas." Dipper thought allowed.

"Miami?!" Mabel hollered. "Are you kidding? You can't name her after some state! That's so lame!" She got up from her seat, pacing over to him.

"Last time I checked, she was _my_ daughter; meaning I can name her whatever I please." He glared.

The older twin got in his facial space, glaring at him, her hands on her hips.

"Glitter sounds better. It's creative and pretty. Miami makes her sound like you hate her and wanted a boy. How is she ever going to find a boy with a name like that?!"

She threw her hands out in front of her, like she was presenting something to show more emphasis on her statement. Dipper frowned, giving her a raised eyebrow expression.

"I'm naming her Miami and that's that, Mabel. When you have children of your own, you can name them Glitter, Sparkles, Sillystring, all you want."

Mabel was silent, she just kept glaring at her brother, lips pursed in a pout. Dipper was a bit uneasy at her expression; he averted his eyes.

"Ugh, fine..." He turned to the nurse who was still waiting patiently. "Her name will be Miami Glitter Pines. Happy now?"

The nurse nodded her head and wrote down the name, walking off, leaving the small family be. Mabel squealed again and hugged Dipper without warning, causing him to falter to the side a bit.

"Mabel, careful! I could of dropped her!" He scolded.

The brunette ignored his comment and peered over the sleeping infant. She definitely took after her father's side; a few brown strands of hair adorned her head. Her cheeks were flushed red and her dark eyes were closed shut.

She was wrapped in a soft, pink, hospital blanket. Mabel couldn't help herself, she cooed at the newborn, going on about how pretty she'll be when she's older and how all the boys will want and swoon over her.

Dipper just shook his head, completely used to his twin's antics. He looked over to his still sleeping wife. He smiled. Things were going to change from here.

He now had a beautiful baby girl and was going to start a whole new generation with her, his daughter, and his sister and parents to back him up.

Things were looking up for him.

A/N: I _know_ this is short and you're all probably wondering who Dipper is married to, but trust me, it will be explained later on.


	2. Back to Gravity Falls

The rubber tires kicked up the dirt of the old town's soil, as it came to a stop in front of a wooden building. The engine shut off and the keys stopped rustling from the lack of movement.

A tall, brunette male opened his car door and stepped one foot out. He leered at the run down looking shack before him. It looked in even more disrepair than the last time he was here three years ago.

The wood looked like it was beginning to rot, the signs were too loose for his comfort, and from the looks of it, a few bits and pieces were missing. In conclusion, it was a wreck.

But it was the only place he could turn to in his predicament.

He stepped all the way out of the car, being sure to grab his keys and shut the door. He walked around the vehicle to the other side and opened the back side door.

Sitting in the seat was a small, eight-year-old girl with long, brunette hair tied in a ponytail. Her dark navy blue eyes turned to her father, smiling up at him.

He smiled back, unbuckling her seatbelt and moving out of the way so she could hop out. She adjusted her lilac dress and her green plaid vest afterwards, holding her small bag of things.

She waited patiently for her father to grab two other suitcases and a bag, before closing the car door. She followed close behind as he walked up to the steps of the shack.

He knocked on the door, the two waiting patiently. A thump and a rustle could be heard from the other side of the door. Soon the sounds of footsteps pounding were heard and the door swung open to reveal a brunette woman.

Her hair was tied in a messy bun and was full of hairclips and what looked to be glitter or glue. Her outfit was clashing with all sorts of colors and had a few star accessories. Her expression was of worry and she soon found herself embracing the other twin.

"I'm _so_ sorry Dipper." She mumbled.

Dipper wrapped his arms around his sister in response, squeezing her tightly. His face was full of sorrow, but he didn't cry. He had already done his fair share of mourning and was now set on moving on.

The two stayed like that for a good few seconds, forgetting where they were and that Dipper's daughter was right there, watching them. They separated and then turned their attention to the bright eyed girl.

"Oh! Mabel, you remember your niece MiMi?"

Mabel's frown curled into a wide grin and she bent down to the younger girl's level.

"Of course! How can I forget my little Glitter?! How've you been?"

With the atmosphere switching to a more positive tone, MiMi smiled and replied to her aunt.

"I'm good! I have a loose tooth." She girl said excitedly, pointing to the said tooth.

Mabel grinned at this. "Wow really?! That's so cool! That means you're going to be visited by the magical Tooth Fairy!"

Dipper smiled as his daughter's face lit up. Mabel always knew how to take a bad situation and make it brighter and happier. Guess she really was a shooting star.

"I hate to break up this little moment, but my arms are getting tired of carrying this bag." Dipper said, emphasizing it by dropping said bag on the ground, waving his arms. "Noodle arms after all." He joked.

Mabel chuckled and nodded, grabbing the discarded bag and heading back inside. Dipper followed behind. MiMi on the other hand, took the time to look around outside to observe the trees and other nearby houses, before following the two adults in.

Mabel placed the bag on the living room armchair while Dipper placed the suitcases next to it. He looked about the messy room.

"Hey uh, Mabel? The Mystery Shack is getting a little, run down don't you think?" He began.

"Whatever do you mean Sir Dipping Sauce?" Mabel replied innocently.

"You know what I mean Lady Mabelton. I was scared just to walk up the steps, afraid they'd give out under me.

"Well...I have been considering having it remodeled just a bit, mostly just having the wood replaced and repainted?"

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, especially get the beams and roof replaced." He added.

Mabel nodded as well. "Though, I kind of don't want to make _too_ many renovations. I don't want to ruin the original value ya know? I'm also debating on what to do with the furniture and antiques." She rubbed the back of her neck, looking around the room at the old crypts and collectables.

While Dipper and Mabel were discussing boring adult things, MiMi was awkwardly standing in the doorway, her bag in hand. Having enough of her father and aunt talking about whatever, she decided to explore the house more in depth.

She walked away from the room and headed up the stairs. MiMi had been to the Mystery Shack in the past. The first time was for her first birthday, where apparently she met her great Grunkle Stan, but was too young to remember.

The second was for Thanksgiving where she distinctly recalls breaking one of the antiques. Hey, she was only four and had too tiny and weak of hands. Stan was still pretty mad though.

Those were the only times she ever came out here to visit. Any other interaction was when they'd come visit her or by phone calls. Which was a real shame since Aunt Mabel was such fun to be around.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs where the attic was located, she set her bag down on one of the beds. She'd never been in this room, but was told it was where her father and his sister slept all those summers ago.

Guessing from that fact, her and her father will probably share this room. She didn't mind of course.

"It's real dusty in here." She grinned. "Meaning it's old, and old means it's full of adventures." She mused.

She got to work soon after the comment. She grabbed her magnifying glass and notebook and began looking about the room.

She looked under the beds, behind dressers, and in any creaks or crevices she came across. Nothing turned up other than a few dust bunnies and a stray sock. She let out a sigh and sat on the bed with a pout.

"MiMi! Are you up stairs? Come down here!"

Hearing the sound of her father calling her, she quickly stood up and rushed back down stairs. She was met with her aunt and father at the bottom, appearing ready to go somewhere.

"Um, are we, going somewhere?" MiMi wasn't ready to leave just yet; they had just got there and she was determined to find any mysteries the town is so well known for.

"Well actually, Mabel and I are. You on the other hand, are free to roam and explore the town. After all, we'll be here a while." Dipper answered.

Mabel nodded and grabbed for her purse, adding on to her brother's words.

"Yep! A lot of people have been here since we first came out, along with a few new added additions here and there. Though most kids are more grown up, I don't think there'll be any other kids your age sadly."

MiMi frowned at the last comment. Not because there weren't any kids to hang out with, but because that means she's probably the youngest and that there'll be annoying teenagers roaming around. She hated teenagers.

"Alright. Where are you two going?" She asked, now leaning against the wall.

"Oh, don't worry about that my little mystery solver. Mabel and I are just going out to take a walk and catch up on some old things." He laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair affectionately.

She responded with a groan and shielded her brown locks from any more damage her father may cause. Mabel smiled at the two and headed towards the door to take their leave, Dipper soon following behind.

"Have fun Glitter and if you happen to remember, feed Waddles for me, kay?" Mabel called.

And with that, the 8-year-old was left alone in the old shack. A grin started to plaster its way onto her face once again. Wasting no time, she ran to the kitchen to grab a quick snack and headed out the door.

She made sure to give the snack to the old, fat pig on her way out and give him a few pats before heading out to the town. With her magnifying glass and notebook at hand, MiMi planned to continue what her father and aunt began.

**A/N: Haha! This was real quick, but I like how it turned out. So yeah, I know we haven't seen much of MiMi's personality other than she has the taste for mysteries like her father, but you'll get to see more in the next chapter. Also, I'm not spelling her nickname wrong. That's how she prefers it to be spelled.**


	3. Lumberjack in the Woods

MiMi looked from left to right. She could barely hold in her excitement. What will she encounter first? A sea monster? A goblin? A werewolf? Her mind raced with the thoughts of fighting any of these.

She shook her head from the thoughts and concentrated. She _could_ check out the town a bit first. After all, she will be here for a while and needs to be able to find her way around in case her father or aunt weren't around.

And who knows, maybe she'll make a friend?

Breaking from her thoughts, she realized that she had been walking this whole time and was now somewhere in town. She blinked and looked at her surroundings.

"Crud, I must of been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was walking." She groaned. "Oh well, since I'm here, I might as well have a look around."

MiMi started off looking through the few shop windows. They where the basic grocery stores, mini mall, and antique or gift shop. All were nice or boring, but nothing worth checking out.

The other buildings were homes and as such, would be rude to investigate. The last thing she needed was to get sent back to the shack via cop cars and get in trouble with her dad.

After about half an hour of exploring the lazy town, she decided to take a break. She sat on a bench, eating a raisin-oatmeal bar she got from kicking a vending machine a few times.

She looked at the notebook that sat next to her and picked it up. It was a simple book of forest green with light brown trimmings. It's pages were empty aside for the first page that had her full name written in purple crayon.

She owned this book for three years now, and she was so full of hope to get it filled with stories of her adventures and discoveries, just like her father had.

"Well, this has been productive." She rolled her eyes

She sulked for a few minutes before a realization popped into her head. She perked up and let out a quiet gasp.

"Wait, the forest! Duh!"

In a blink of an eye, she grabbed her things and headed to the nearest forest opening. Rushing past the branches and bushes, she got deeper and deeper into the endless, grassy sea. Which in hindsight, wasn't the brightest of ideas.

She suddenly abruptly halted to catch her breath. She looked around at her surroundings, panting. She was in a small opening that lead to no openings or paths.

"Ok maybe I got a little too excited..." She muttered.

She gave one last huge huff and headed into a random direction. Her notebook was in hand and she began to draw out a map of her location. She may not know where _exactly_ she is, but she could try. And come on, her father explored these forests and never got lost so...

After trudging and scribbling down for a few minutes, she decided to take another break by a tree. She took the time to look over her notes so far.

_Wednesday, June 7th_

_So far, the town seems to be boring and uninteresting. No creature, cryptid, supernatural, or mythical has been spotted nor hinted at._

_The townsfolk are normal and also lame. So far I've seen a couple of adults, mostly shop owners or tourists. And, unfortunately, there are teenagers. Though I've only seen three, they're still here. Ugh._

_I have yet to visit the lake area or the tower. I currently am surveying the forest for any signs of supernatural life. But as of yet, nothings come up._

_It's been around an hour and a half and I will soon need to be heading back to the shack._

A soft thump brought the young brunette out of her thoughts. Followed behind were a few branches and twigs snapping. Mild footsteps could be heard through the noise.

"What was that?!" She head zipped in all directions.

A few more snaps were heard. Than a silence. MiMi's heart began to race. She couldn't locate the exact source of the sounds. She listened, her notebook clutched close to her chest.

She tried to control her breathing as she cautiously walked over to the direction she believed the source was coming from. Silently and slowly she tiptoed over.

She peaked into the brush, looking around with dark blue eyes. She saw nothing. Not another sound. It was completely empty and silent. She sighed a breath of relief and relaxed her shoulders.

"It was just my imagination." She laughed.

Suddenly a giant branch fell a few feet away from her, a figure following suit. MiMi just nearly jumped out of her skin; she instinctively backed away. Nearly tripping over her feet, she looked up to gaze at a tall shadow looming over her.

It's deep green eyes gleamed at her. It's fiery red hair swayed in the forest's breeze. In its hand it held a chipped axe. It grew brown from rust and lumber.

MiMi gawked at what stood in front of her, shaking in utmost fear and confusion. The figure said nothing. It made no sound or movement.

MiMi broke from her hypnotized state and bolted in the opposite direction. She didn't look behind her, in fear that I'd be right behind and would catch her.

Panic set in when she heard the thing behind her begin to take chase. She gasped and forced her legs to run faster.

She didn't know where she was going, she just kept pushing past branches and leaves in hopes of finding an escape from the green hell hole.

Sweat began to drip down her forehead and neck; exhaustion was taking over and she didn't know how much longer she'd last.

Without warning, she felt the earth beneath her feet disappear and for a moment, she thought she was floating. Until, she realized that something had grabbed her from the back of her vest. That _thing_ had grabbed her and now held her in its claws.

Her breath hitched and she squirmed in its grip. She dropped her book and shook widely around in hopes or escaping with her body intact.

A roaring laugh became audible and MiMi ceased her struggling slowly. In confusion, she looked at the source of the sound. The creature, was laughing.

Not, a cruel or malice filled one, but a whole hearty laugh. One that one might omit when they just witnessed something hilarious.

"Wha..?"

"Oh man, I didn't think you'd freak out so bad! You should of seen your face! You looked like you were just about to have a heart attack! Haha!"

MiMi gave a confused frown. Now that she was much closer to the creature, she could see now that it was a human female. She looked to be covered in dirt and sticks and was wearing dark green and black pants and shirt.

The woman sat the young girl down, still laughing. She ceased her chuckling tone and looked down at MiMi, arms crossed.

"Sup kid?"

MiMi blinked. "What?"

The woman rolled her eyes and gave a carefree smile.

"I was joking with you. I saw you watching me from behind the brush and thought I'd pull a little prank on you. Relax kid." She said.

MiMi took a minute to process what the woman had said. So, it was all a joke?

"S-So, you're not a beast?" MiMi asked, unsurely.

The red head nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't hurt ya' or anything, right?" She said, looking over the shorter female.

MiMi shook her head vigorously.

"N-No ma'am..! I'm sorry for peeping on you! I just got lost while exploring an-"

"Woah woah, relax. Like I said, it was just a joke. Sometimes kids go into the forest, despite being instructed not to, so it's my job to keep em' out. Even if I have to scare em' out, ya' know?"

MiMi nodded, still slightly confused and bewildered by everything. She stared at the woman, studying her features more closely. She was rather tall, even so more than her father. She could see that this woman was no dainty thing, having some mild muscle build up on her arms and legs.

"My name's Wendy Corduroy, but just call me Wendy. Miss Corduroy just sounds lame and old." She joked, making a slight face at the very thought of being called anything but her first name.

"Oh! My name's Miami Glitter Pines, but everyone calls me MiMi. Well, aside from my aunt who calls me by my middle name that is."

Wendy's face got a bit serious. She squinted her eyes at the MiMi and made a soft, 'hmm.' This made MiMi a little uncomfortable. Did she say something wrong? Did she offend this lumbering forest woman?

"I thought you looked familiar. You definitely have your father's looks."

"Wait, you know my father?" MiMi said a little bit too loudly.

"Yeah, knew him when he first came out to Gravity Falls. He used to have the hugest crush on me." Wendy joked.

MiMi blushed at this. So this was the red headed girl her father had mentioned. From what she knows, her mother never knew or met Wendy, so she only knows a few things from what her father has told her.

This was the first time she's actually properly been able to meet her. She did meet her when she first visited Gravity Falls back when she was about one, but of course she wasn't going to remember. And since this is the first time in seven years, it was no surprise Wendy didn't recognize her either.

An awkward silence fell between the two girls.

"Well, this is awkward." The lumberjack said, hands in her pockets and tongue pressed against her cheek.

"Yep."

"Want me to lead you out of the forest or...?"

"Yes!" MiMi quickly shouted. "Er, I mean, could you please?"

Wendy laughed again.

"Ah, you're just like him. Come one, follow me. I'll show you my short cut." She said and lead the pines girl.

~oOo~

"So, anything interesting happen at Gravity Falls since I've been gone?" Dipper asked, strolling beside Mabel.

She turned her attention from the passing trees and, to her twin. She shrugged.

"Ehh, not really. Nothing like our first summer here, I'll tell you that. Mermando visits every so often, I see the occasional gnome or two, and I'm pretty sure there's still questionable things in the lake." She named off.

"Hm, the government been giving you trouble?" He asked.

"Nope."

"How are Ma and Pa?"

"Oh, they're doing great! I check up on them from time to time and made it a rule for teenagers to not go within 30 feet of their store."

"Good, and the boundaries?"

The two came to a halt in front of their destination. They looked at their setting. Mabel smiled and walked closer to it, turning to her brother.

"As good as ever Dip."

**N/A: I am **_**so**_** sorry guys. I've been dealing with school, and family, and I've been having a major writer's block as of late! I hope this part is at least somewhat decent despite being short and I'll try to make the next chapters much longer and more interesting!**

**Also, guys, if you want to see what MiMi looks like, you can check out my DA account at 'Batscree.' **


End file.
